


The Betrothal

by Marinette_Meets_The_Universe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe/pseuds/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe
Summary: Sabine and Talia make a deal
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	1. Part 1

• Sabine Cheng grew up in the League of Assassins. She left when she was 17 after meeting Tom on a mission in Paris. In order to leave she beat Talia in a fight.  
• Talia and Sabine are best friends, and though Talia is pretty heartless she has a soft spot for Sabine’s family and holds them in high regards. The last time they saw each other in person before their children’s birth was Sabine’s wedding.  
• When Marinette is born Talia visits and is named her Godmother, she stays until they open the bakery in celebration of her birth.  
• When Damian is born Sabine and Marinette visit Infinity Island to see him. Sabine is named Godmother, and Talia proposes the idea of them being betrothed.  
• Sabine agrees however she does not want her daughter or godson stuck in a loveless marriage. She and Talia agree on conditions.  
1\. Every summer they spend it with each other starting when they turn four. Alternating between Infinity Island and Paris.  
2\. They will be told of the betrothal the summer of their ninth birthday.  
3\. If either one of them is not in love with the other the betrothal will be broken.  
• When they turn four Marinette spends her first summer with Damian on Infinity Island. Their summer consists heavily of training from sun up till four in the afternoon, at which time Talia allows them to be kids. Talia deems that Marinette would fight best with a style similar to the first Robin’s. She immediately brings two teachers to the island in order to teach Marinette Gymnastics and aerial arts. Marinette and Damian get along quickly, Talia is pleased to see her usually serious son smile and laugh with her goddaughter. They both have small parties for their birthdays, they turn five.  
• When summer is over Marinette and Damian are sad to say goodbye to each other. Talia assures both of them they will see each other next year in Paris. Marinette’s gymnastic and aerial arts teachers follow her back and forth between Paris and the Island.  
• The next year Talia drops Damian off in Paris. Their summer still consists of training, however Sabine focuses more on letting them have fun. She does take their training seriously; she just shortens their sessions and gives them every Friday off. Marinette develops a love for drawing over the summer and drags Damian into it with her. Their birthdays are a bigger celebration this year and they have a joint party when Sabine and Tom take them to Disneyland Paris, they turn six. This time when they part, Marinette is crying and Damian refuses to stop hugging her until she stops. Talia promises to visit for Christmas and New Year to cheer Marinette up.  
• Talia decides to stay with the family for the holidays and catch up more with Sabine. She even helps out in the bakery during the holiday rush. Everyone that comes to the bakery leaves talking about the beautiful women that commands your attention without saying anything. When leaving Talia agrees to spend the Christmas and New years with them again next year.  
• When the next summer comes Marinette and Damian spend their free time exploring Infinity Island. During one of their explanations Marinette stumbles upon Ra. At first Ra wants to get rid of Mari, deeming her a brat, but he quickly realizes that she was Sabine’s child. Instead he decides to indulge their curiosity to learn more of his best student's child and his grandson. The next day he shows up and takes over their training session. Talia is worried and panicking even though she is calm on the outside, she is relieved when she sees her father pulling his punches during their spars.  
• By the end of the summer Talia and Ra trade off the days they train the kids. Talia’s sessions focus on them fighting by themselves, while Ra makes them the perfect duo. Ra even attends their small birthday party giving them both sketchbooks and pencils. Then he gives Marinette a beautiful necklace.  
• And gives Damian a leather band bracelet with a matching gem fastened on it. They turn eight.  
• Ra is there with Talia and Damian when Sabine arrives to pick up Marinette. Sabine is surprised when Marinette extends an invite to Ra to spend the holidays with them. And is shocked when Ra agrees to come.  
• That Christmas Talia and Damian stay with the Dupain-Chengs while Ra stays at Le Grand Paris. He decides to begin teaching Marinette and Damian other languages. By the next year it is clear they are fast learners when they are already having shaky conversations together in English. Ra finds it amusing that the bakery’s regulars find both him and his daughter to be charming. When Damian, Talia, and Ra are leaving Marinette promises Ra that the next time they meet she’ll be speaking to him in English without an accent.  
• Before the end of the school year the school conducts an IQ test and are surprised when Marinette’s score is 187. The teachers are surprised they knew Marinette was smart, she was the top student in the school and never scored below 100. They gain permission for more tests and discover that Marinette has eidetic memory. After discovering this the school tries to convince Sabine and Tom to let Marinette skip grades. They refuse wanting to keep her with her age group, but agree to allow the school to give her more advanced work compared to the other students.  
• When Damian arrives in Paris Talia and Sabine pull them aside and tell them of the betrothal. At first Damian and Marinette are upset and refuse to talk to their mothers, instead they retreat up to Marinette’s room curled together on her chase chair. After half an hour Damian breaks the silence teasing her about her room still being almost entirely pink. Marinette pushes him off the chase huffing, claiming pink was her second favorite color and that none of the paints matched his eyes. They burst into laughter smiling at each other, before deciding that being betrothed wasn't so bad because what's better than marrying your best friend.  
• They spend the summer heavily training, Sabine training them more than she usually does out of slight worry. Talia and Ra have agreed to announce Marinette and Damian’s betrothal to the League of Assassins. While she knows it is unlike Marinette will become a target she does not want to take any precautions. This year for their birthday they have a small celebration because Tom and Sabine have a big catering order. Ra sends them two engagement rings with a letter saying this will do for now until they buy the rings themselves.  
• Marinette puts it on her necklace and grabs a necklace chain so that Damian can do that same.  
• When the end of summer comes they are sad to part ways and spend their last day together playing video games in Mari’s room.  
• After that summer Talia takes Damian to make his first kill. Slowly escalating till he is taking missions on his own. He is also told more about his father. When Marinette finds out about him killing she isnt happy but she accepts it as long as Damian promises not to kill innocents. She is more upset to see how he becomes obsessed with the fact that he is the blood son of Batman. She is angry with Talia and Ra who are making him see himself as more important, because of it. Marinette spends the school year excelling in class and pulling pranks on Chloe never getting caught once.  
• When the next summer arrives Marinette and Damian are excited to see each other. Marinette makes it clear that she doesn't want him to go on any missions while she's there and Damian agrees. They spend the summer learning more about Bruce Wayne together. Marinette panics slightly when Damian closes in on himself becoming angry when he realizes his father adopted three sons and two girls. At first he is insistent that he wants to kill them, but Marinette quickly stops that idea pointing out how upset Bruce would be if he did. At the end of the summer Ra holds a meeting calling back almost every Assassin. He announces the betrothal of his heir Damian and Marinette, after this everyone in the League begins to refer to Marinette as Princess or Mistress much to her annoyance. Ra finds it amusing and for their tenth birthday gifts them both crowns.  
• Once Marinette returns to Paris Talia announces that Damian is going to Gotham to learn from his father. Marinette is excited for him and encourages him to try to get to know his brothers and sisters as well. His first meeting does not go well when Tim makes a comment about Bruce already having sons. Causing a fight that quickly gets physical. This causes more distance between Damian and his family. After a month with no changes except for Dick, Damian is considering leaving and joining Mari in Paris. Mari and her parents are more than happy to let him stay in his room at their house but encourage him to stay a little while longer. Damian starts spending more time with Dick, knowing the eldest was actually trying to know him. He grows closer to Dick actually enjoying his company, and the small gymnastics lessons he teaches Damian. He also talks to Dick about killing and although he still believes some people deserve to die he understands most of the family’s standings.  
• Damian attempts to get closer to his father but he can pretty much feel the wall that Bruce is putting between them. He only admits to Marinette how much it hurts to see his father hug and smile at his siblings, but not him.  
• One morning Tim overhears the conversation, at first he is curious on who Damian was talking to, but then he actually listens to the conversation. He felt bad for the comment he made when they first met. Tim goes to Dick in order to learn more about Damian, then he begins to pay more attention to Damian. He notices Damian has a hidden love for animals. With Alfred’s help they find a feisty little black and white cat for Damian. Alfred convinces Tim to give the cat to Damian, he does it at breakfast in front of the family. Damian is a little hostile at first until the cat swipes at him. He takes the cat nodding at Tim in thanks, not able to bring himself to say it.  
• The family is shocked to see Tim do something nice for Damian, and even more shocked when Damian softens just holding the cat. Dick snorts when Damian announces the cat's name is Alfred. Slowly Tim and Damian become closer, they acknowledge each other more, Damian begins calling him Tim and Tim stops calling him Demon spawn.  
• Damian grows closer with Cass both able to easily read each other's body language. They prefer to sit in the library together, either reading or Cass watching Damian draw.  
• Jason decides to bond with Damian by teaching him how to shoot with Alfred. He is a little jealous at how fast Damian picks it up, he then convinces Damian to spar with him.  
• Damian and Stephenie have an unspoken prank war going on. Neither truly acknowledges it, and no one in the family knows, but they both know who's attacking who.  
• The only person Damian hasn't bonded with is Bruce.  
• One night Damian is sent an emergency message from Talia demanding his presence at the docks immediately. Damian pulls on a hoodie pulling the hood up and puts a mask on sneaking out of the manor. In his haste he accidentally triggers an alarm. Unknown to him he now has the Batfamily following him. His mother is easy to spot on the docks the moment he lands he launches into her arms hugging her demanding to know whats wrong.  
• Talia frowns softly pulling back looking at his face. She gently takes his mask off brushing his bangs back. She stares at him for a while looking lost, causing Damian to panic.  
• “Little Prince, your grandfather is dead, and I am afraid the pits won't bring him back this time.”  
• Damian is shocked he pulls his arm to his chest rubbing the bracelet his grandfather got him, thinking about the silly crown his grandfather got him, now knowing that it's the last present he’ll ever receive from him. As Talia explained that she and his Aunt are taking over the League. Damian nods thinking to himself before voicing his thoughts.  
• “Mother-Mom” he corrected himself softly signifying that he wanted to speak to the softer side of his mother. “I wish to remain here in Gotham. While father and I aren't close I have gotten closer to my new siblings. I also-” Damian stops hesitant to voice what he wants. “Mom, I don’t want to kill. I know I'm supposed to be the prince of the League and the perfect assassin, but I don’t want to kill.”  
• Talia grabs his face stroking his cheeks gently and kisses his forehead. When their eyes meet the tension in Damian’s posture disappears as he melts into his mom’s embrace.  
• “ You will still be the Prince, Beloved. That is a title that I will never let be taken from you. However I will allow you to stay here and no longer kill. Just as father and I did for Sabine all those years ago.”  
• Damiam nods before asking if Marinette and Sabine know about grandfather's passing. Talia hugs her son tightly telling him that his Aunt is on her way to tell them now. She runs her fingers through Damian’s hair as she makes eye contact with Batman her eyes hardening as she glares at him. Her eyes soften when she meets the rests eyes nodding to them, in her own way of thanks. She releases him straightening out pushing her soft side down once again. Telling Damian to return to the manor, before he leaves she reminds him that he’ll always have a place on the Island.  
• Once he was gone she turned her glare on Batman demanding that he act like a father. Before turning and leaving to the boat where her men were waiting.  
• When the family gets home Bruce decides to have a heart to heart with Damian. He knocks on the door before opening it to find Damian laying on his bed Alfred the cat on his chest.  
• Bruce sits down on the edge of the bed and apologizes. Promising to actually try to get to know him instead of ignoring him. He even agrees to train with him, and think about bringing him into the loop. A few days later Bruce comes home with a great dane. Dick smiles and tells the story of Ace, the first Bat-Hound.  
• That stops a month later when Darkseid kills Bruce. After a few weeks with no Batman, Gotham is being overrun, so Dick takes up the cowl. He talks to Tim who is convinced that Bruce is still alive, while Dick doesnt believe he decides to support Tim in his research. He also asks him to allow Damian to become Robin.  
• When Tim tries to fight him Dick quickly puts an end to it explaining his reasoning to Tim.  
• “Tim, Im not doing this because I dont think your good enough. Tim I see you as my equal, yes Batman and Robin are supposed to be partners. However their roles are also as mentor and protégé. Since Damian has been here I took him as my protégé, I want to give him the chance Tim. Just like Bruce gave Jason, you, and me. Not only that, Timmy, you're ready to step out of the shadow, you’ve been ready for a while. I didn't want to say anything because I wanted you to realize on your own. I see now that I have to give you a little push, It's time to leave the nest and fly Tim.”  
• Tim is silent for a while before agreeing to find his own hero persona, and pass Robin on to another. Damian is ecstatic when Tim gives him the mantle, and it makes Tim feel better when he sees Damian actually brighten up. A few weeks later the dynamic duo hits the streets. While people can tell it's not the first Batman, they quickly realize he is just as good if not better than the old.  
• Stephanie helps Tim in his research both of them switch to online schooling as Tim and Dick take over as Co-Ceos of Wayne Enterprises. Dick is sad when he puts in his resignation to the police chief but he knows he has too. After a while the family moves from the manor to the Wayne penthouse, everyone unable to be there without Bruce.  
• On their first big mission Batman and Robin take a cow from a slaughterhouse that they believe may have been poisoned. It is clear to everyone in the family that Damian has become incredibly attached to the cow. Dick lets him keep it and Damian, he names her Batcow.  
• One night the family walks down into their current ‘cave’ at the hotel, and find the original Justice Leaguers sans Batman yelling at Dick for taking up the mantle. They demand to hold a funeral for Batman and have his title put away for good.  
• Dick refuses, he refuses to let them do that and he refuses to give up the cowl.  
• “I know my father didn't want me to take up the cowl!! But I will not let Gotham fall while he is gone, and I will not let Batman!! Gotham needs Batman and I will make sure this city has him. No matter what you say, this isn’t your city. It is mine now and I am keeping the same rules. No metas in Gotham, leave. Now.”  
• After they leave Dick bursts into tears as Alfred pulls him into a hug comforting him as he accepts the fact that he just got into a huge fight with people he considered family.  
• The rest of the night his siblings make sure there isn't a moment of silence, knowing that Dick misses being able to chatter on and on, but won't because he took up Batman.  
• Dick slowly changes some rules in the family and Gotham. Everyone now has one night off each week that is mandatory. They also have mandatory family nights once a week before patrol. Dick also allows a few metas into the city, under the condition that they only fight if asked to. He is not surprised when he finds Connor encouraging Tim out of his bedroom to eat breakfast. Instead of staying in the city Kori visits every other day before returning to the Titans.  
• The family decides together to announce Jason's return and use a cover up story that in the explosion he lost his memory and only got it back a few months ago. Together the family is taking Gotham over, all of them earning the Titles of Gotham’s new Princes and Princesses. Dick and Tim are the faces of Wayne Enterprises, opening new divisions and building and hiring more people. Jason begins working to help street kids opening and sponsoring multiple Orphanages. He makes sure only the best people are working at them, and that no kids are used as meal tickets. Tim focuses heavily on Wayne Enterprises and merges Drake Industries into the company, every news article is about how incredibly smart he is at 17. Stephanie is working as Tim and Dick’s 'secretary’ and organizes all of the Wayne families charities, becoming the face of their Charity organizations. Cass organizes charities for children and teens with disabilities and for hospitals within three months Gotham’s hospitals have better tech, more works and programs where heros visit every week. Damian is already all over the news since he is Bruce’s blood son but now they are talking about his work towards helping animals and the environment. He opens a few parks and animal sanctuaries in Gotham. And even dedicates one to Poison Ivy stating that while she is radical, she wasn't always and the person she was before that deserved acknowledgement.  
• When the summer arrives the family find Damian in his room packing his bags, and they panic thinking that he is leaving and returning to his mother. Stephanie bursts into tears in the doorway surprising the family as she rushes in hugging Damian. Begging him not to leave and saying she’ll stop the prank war that she just wants him to stay. Soon Dick is crying and hugging them to begging Damian not to leave them. Soon everyone is in the hug, even Alfred and Cass. Talia finds the family like this ten minutes later after she arrives, she is heavily amused and makes sure to comment startling everyone that didn't notice her.  
• “Honestly all these tears? He’ll be back at the end of the summer, you all were always so emotional, especially you Richard.”  
• Dick sniffs not meeting her eyes as Tim questions Talia. She quickly realizes that she forgot to tell the family about the summer agreement. Damian notices his mother’s shift and tells the family of his trips between Paris and Infinity Island every summer. The family is surprised to find out that Damian is engaged. They all want to meet Marinette but Damian refuses saying they’ll meet her when she comes to Gotham next summer. Before Talia leaves Dick asks for permission to adopt Damian, telling her how he had begun to think of him as a son, and that he is worried that if Bruce really is dead that CPS will try and take him. Talia gives him her blessing as she fixes his tie looking him in the eye.  
• “Although he didn’t want you to take up the cowl, Bruce would be incredibly proud of you. As Batman and as Richard Grayson-Wayne.”  
• Marinette was sad that Damian and Talia didn't come to Paris for Christmas but she understands why. She is there for Damian supporting him in his distress of his father's passing and in his distress of starting to see Richard as a father. When he becomes Robin she starts training harder and is determined to join him one day. She also discovers a love for fashion and begins teaching herself how to sew and make clothes.  
• When the school year ends Marinette is ecstatic for Damian’s arrival. She can’t wait to spend the entire summer with him. His arrival is emotional for the two, they stand together hugging for thirty minutes only letting go when Talia announces that she is leaving.  
• Damian spends the summer teaching Marinette everything he has learned from Dick. Marinette is slightly jealous that Damian is learning from the hero that her entire style is based off of. He is more than happy to tell Marinette about Dick. He also becomes Marinette’s mannequin and model, he smiles watching Mari quickly excel he clothes coming out better and better.  
• Before the summer ends they have a heart to heart about their engagement a few days before their eleventh birthday party. They both decide to start dating when they turn fourteen, both feeling that it would be the best time for them to start.  
• Damian and Marinette kiss each other's cheeks goodbye while Damian promises to show her everything Gotham has to offer next summer when she comes. She also makes him promise to tell his siblings about her so that it won't be awkward when she arrives.  
• When the school year starts Damian enters Gotham academy and quickly excels becoming the top student with no problems. Meanwhile Marinette has joined the art club at school and began entering Fashion competitions slowly making a name for herself as MDC. Half way through the school year Damian convinces Dick to help him start training Titus as the next Bat-Hound.  
• Soon after Batman and Robin have a breakout at Arkham, they ready themselves for a big fight after Scarecrow, Riddler, Penguin, and Ivy escape. They are able to take Riddler down quickly when he gets frustrated and attempts to attack Robin. After he got all the Riddles without missing a beat. Hood and Red Robin take Penguin down a week after he escapes. Batgirl and BlackBat have no luck for two weeks trying to find Ivy, until she shows up at the Wayne penthouse and personally thanks Damian for the park in her honor. She tells the entire family that she is going to be working towards bettering herself, and now longer being known as radical. The entire family decides to leave her be as long as she doesn’t commit any crimes. Batman and Robin’s worst fight is with Scarecrow, after Robin gets exposed to Fear gas for the first time. Batman calls in the rest of the family to finish things with Scarecrow while he rushes Robin to Agent After administering the cure.  
• After that night Dick brings up adopting Damian the next day at dinner while explaining to the family that he doesn’t want to take the chance of CPS taking Damian away. Everyone is surprised when Damian quickly agrees but everyone knows better than to voice it knowing that Damian would close on himself and storm out.  
• A month the family is celebrating Tim and Stephanie graduating and Dick successfully adopting Damian. However the entire family is also excited to finally meet Damian’s betrothed. Wondering if she’ll be just like him. They are incredibly surprised by the sunshine that they meet at the airport.  
• They love seeing how fast she can get Damian to smile and act his age. Soon every news paper in Gotham is talking about the Newest 'Wayne’. Damian and Marinette do an interview together to stop speculation that she's an actual Wayne. They announce that they have been best friends since they were four and every summer they alternate between their homes.  
• Marinette greets Dick with stars in her eyes and pretty much refuses to leave the hug when Dick offers one. When asked, Damian tells the family that Talia based Marinette’s fighting schedule off of Richard’s and that he became one of her favorite heros because of it. Dick is quick to take her under his wing training her in his style personally and teaching her trapeze.  
• She is quickly made a part of the family and even helps Alfred cook and clean, becoming one of the only people he actually lets help. She soon joins them helping their various organizations, and also designing clothes for them.  
• Gotham is taken with her and she is once again given the title of princess. Their next joint charity is for Orphans and foster families. Commercials and interviews are all about how they found their family thanks to Bruce adopting them, however their favorite is the Billboard with the entire family together. Each wearing fancy clothing and crowns, Marinette, Stephanie, Cass, and Barbara are sitting on a couch. With the boys leaning on the couch behind them smiling mischievously with Bruce photoshopped stand behind them smiling with his own crown.  
• When asked about the billboard their family bursts out into giggles and Dick is the only one able to answer. Explaining that they felt like playing into their titles given to them by their fellow Gothamites as Princes and Princesses.  
• Before the end of summer they hold a Gala at Wayne Enterprises celebrating Marinette and Damian’s twelfth birthday  
• By the time summer ends Marinette is practically famous in the states she is verified on both Twitter and Instagram. People absolutely love her designs and her upbeat and happy posts. She leaves with promises of showing the family around Paris next summer when they bring Damian, all of them planning to stay for a week.  
• A week later Tim finds a way to bring Bruce back and in his rush he forgets to tell his family. Until he shows up at the penthouse with Bruce, the entire family is in shock. They walk in at the start of family night and find Dick sitting on Damian's couch with Damian on top of him, arms around his waist and half asleep listening to Dick’s heartbeat. Jason is in the kitchen with Alfred making food and Cass and Stephanie are picking the movies.  
• For a while they just stare at each other before the girls quickly hug Bruce as everyone begins crying. Dick hugs Damian tighter, crying from their place on the couch. Soon the entire family is in the living room Bruce is sitting on the couch with Dick and Damian, Dick’s feet in his laps as he gently rubs Dick’s ankle.  
• Jason calls Kori Roy and Wally and asks them to patrol for the family for the night. Telling them Bruce was alive. Bruce spends the night explaining what happened on his side, before the family explains what happened on their side.  
• “ So let me get this straight. Dick left the police force? Dickie, you loved being an officer. Jason has been declared alive and he has been opening Orphanages?Tim and Stephanie both switched to online schooling and joined Wayne Enterprises? Cass started her own charity for childs and teens with disabilities and to help hospitals? And Damian not only opened parks and animal sanctuaries, you all found out he is betrothed, and the girl has already earned to title of one of Gotham’s princesses.”  
• The only thing they don't tell Bruce is that Dick adopted Damian. They move back into the manor. Bruce is furious to find out that the Justice League turned their backs on his eldest. After talking with Dick and Damian he decides to take up the cowl and let Nightwing return in two weeks after Dick teaches both him and Damian how to work with each other. He takes up Dicks spot as Co-Ceo with Tim. Dick decides to remain at Wayne Enterprises and becomes a security guard with Jason, but he mainly does tours on Wayne Enterprises.  
• After a month of being back Bruce finds out that Dick adopted Damian and it causes a screaming match. This fight causes Dick to move back into the penthouse and stop talking to Bruce altogether. Alfred smacks some sense into Bruce pointing out that Dick didn't try to take his place as Damian’s father. That he only did for Damian what Bruce did for Dick. That night instead of patrolling Bruce goes to the penthouse and apologizes to Dick, asking him to forgive him and return to the manor.  
• Meanwhile Marinette becomes close friends with two people in the Art club that are in her class, Alix and Nathaniel. They become best friends and do more and more together. Marinette even teaches them how to fight a bit when she discovers they are being bullied. In return Nathaniel teaches them his art style and Alix teaches them how to skate. When they find out how amazing Marinette is at Gymnastics they encourage her to try out for the nationals. Marinette does and she gets in and wins the national title for her age division. The three celebrate by having a sleepover at Marinette’s house.  
• Eventually Marinette tells them about Damian and their betrothal, and how she wants them to meet him over the summer. They begin to view themselves as siblings and all their parents find it amusing that they suddenly have two more children in their families.  
• When summer rolls around Marinette is excited to see the family again. The only person she hugs as long as Damian is Dick. When Bruce points it out she blushes while Dick proudly claims that she is one of his favorite superheros. Soon after they arrive Alix and Nathaniel arrive too. She introduces her best friends to each other, happy that Damian makes an effort to get to know them. The Batfamily spends the week with the Dupain-Chengs before returning to Gotham. Damian and Marinette spend the summer training with Alix and Nathaniel.  
• The four celebrate Marinette and Damian’s 13 birthday together at Disneyland Paris.  
• Before the summer ends both Marinette and Damian tell them the truth about their betrothal and Damian being Robin. Marinette tells them that she's going to join him as a hero one day, and that she thinks both of them would be amazing heros. Both Alix and Nathaniel decide they want to join and support their friends. They begin training with Marinette everyday determined to join Damian one day with her.  
• They didn't know Marinette would become one of Paris’ heros that school year.


	2. Part 2

When Marinette receives Tikki she is freaked out at first but quickly has her explain what she can do as Ladybug, before transforming and taking the Akuma out easily without Chats help.

She still does the speech to Paris after taking out Hawkmoth’s butterfly face thingy.

Alix and Nathaniel are already in her bedroom by the time she gets back, both immediately knowing that Ladybug was their Marinette.

The next day Marinette has Alya claiming they were best friends, she decides to give the girl a chance but doesn’t actually bring her into her personal friend group. Plus she really doesnt like that Alya 100% believes that she has a crush on Adrien, all because she had a picture from his recent shoot that she was going to put on her inspiration board.

Alya ignores that and gets all the girls except Alix in on trying to get them together. Marinette continuously tries to get them to stop but after a while she gives up.

Marinette also goes over footage of her fights pointing out to Tikki how under trained Chat Noir is.

“Tikki I’m not doing this because I want a new partner. I’m doing this because I don’t want him to die, which he will if we don’t train him properly! Stop thinking about this so-called Guardian and think about Chat Noir’s life!”

Tikki relents and the next night she and Chat have a heart to heart. She explains to him that she isnt in love with him and won’t be, she tells him she’s been betrothed since birth. At first Chat points out that the holders are supposed to be soulmates, but Ladybug points out that if anything they are platonic soulmates. She tells him that she wants them to know each other’s identities because they are partners and they need to trust each other with their lives. She tells him she’ll only allow it if he agrees to begin training with her. Chat Noir agrees and they reveal themselves both a little shocked.

The next day Adrien quits Fencing without telling his father or Nathalie and goes to Marinette’s house to begin training with her, Alix, and Nathaniel.

Adrien realizes after a month that he only thinks of Marinette as a sister. He starts to get annoyed when the boys, except Nathaniel, try pushing him to ask her out.

When it’s almost summer Marinette tells Tikki that she is going to Gotham for the summer. Tikki goes to the Guardian and Fu gives her Kaalki in order for Marinette to travel back and forth for attacks.

When the school year ends Marinette’s mother is waiting in the car with Marinette’s bags on the last day. She kisses Alix Adrien and Nathaniel’s cheeks telling them to keep training while she is gone, and promises to be safe. The rest of the class quickly surrounds her asking where she’s going and why she isn’t spending the summer with them.

“I’m going to Gotham. I go every other year, this is nothing new. I’ve been doing this for years.”

Alya makes a big stink about her ‘bestie’ leaving and the class tries to convince her to stay. This upsets Alix and Nathaniel, both know the class never cared before, they didn’t even help stand up to bullies. Adrien himself wants her to stay but he can see how much she wants to see Damian, so he just kisses her cheeks gently and wishes her a safe trip before opening the door for her. Marinette thanks him as she gets in waving goodbye to her friends before they drive away.

During the school year Damian meets and befriends Jon Kent. At first they dont get along but Damian warms up to him. Damian is proud of Marinette when she becomes a hero, and that their friends are training hard to be ones as well. He even gets permission from Bruce to allow Marinette to train and patrol with them.

Dick and Damian pick Marinette up from the airport and soon everyone in Gotham is talking about Marinette being back. What’s even more talked about over the summer is the small dates the two begin to go on.

Halfway through the summer Damian admits to Marinette that he is in love with her and that even if they weren’t betrothed he’d still want to marry her. Marinette kisses him softly telling him that she feels exactly the same.

Marinette is excited when she first patrols Gotham with Damian and Dick by her side taking the name Bluebird. 

Bluebird mainly patrols with Nightwing, they both take on Bludhaven side by side. Bluebird patrols with Robin and Batman every Sunday. Her mandatory night off is on Friday with Robin both of them labeling it their date nights.

Soon after making her debut as Bluebird Marinette discovers Tiktok, and a treasure trove of videos featuring the Wayne family and the Batfamily. She immediately creates two Tiktoks after getting a second phone under a fake identification. This phone is strictly for Bluebird, and so is the Tiktok.

Marinette’s favorite Tiktoks are the ones saying that Bruce Wayne is Batman because the butts match. Her Tiktok blows up when her first video is posted.

It starts off with Marinette smiling at the camera with Damian and Bruce standing behind her. When Bruce turns around she gasps opening her eyes widely and whispers to the camera. “Omg…the butts match!”

Marinette continues to make videos of the entire family without any of them noticing, both as Marinette and Bluebird. Both accounts are verified within a week. She posts multiple videos a day all featuring a different member.

The most popular video of Dick is him hanging upside down from a chandelier all smiles while Damian is a few feet away looking up at him.

Damian-It’s going to fall.

Dick-No after the first couple times Dad got this one reinforced so it wouldn’t.

Tim walked past literally drinking from a coffee pot-No he got the one near the West sitting room reinforced.

Dick looks up when the ceil creaks and a second layer he and the chandelier are falling

Dick-Shi-!!

The video then cuts off.

Jason’s most popular video is him blindfolded as he puts a gun back together in seconds not knowing Bruce is behind him.

Jason- Impressive right?

Bruce- I thought I said no guns in the manor

Jason screams before calming down- Oh its you I thought it was Alfred.

Alfred- Master Jason

Jason screams and tries to run with the blindfold still on but runs into a wall.

Tim’s popular video is multiple clips of Tim right as he passes out and falls with a loud thump. After three clips people here three voices yelling Timber in the background after he faints. The last video shows Tim knocking over a bookcase only to look at Marinette confused when he hears Timber screamed from three different parts of the manor.

( @daddybats-and-babybirds Hello! So I saw your headcanon a while back and really liked it. If you’re seeing this I tried to find you on Tumblr to ask for permission but couldn’t. If you don’t want me using this please message me and I will remove it immediately! Thank you!)

Cass’s popular video is very sweet. It’s different clips of her taking care of and spending time with her family. The first clip is her slowly reading aloud curled up next to Bruce, the next is her pushing a chair underneath Dick as he goes to sit down after Jason pulled the other one out without him realizing. Third is her gently cleaning a cut Jason got after falling from a tree. Fourth is her covering Tim with a blanket and moving his work onto the table. Fifth is her painting Stephanie’s nails while Barbara does Stephanie’s hair for a date. Six is her carefully moving Damian to his room trying not to wake him up. Seven is her helping Alfred during spring cleaning, and eighth is her posing in some of Marinette’s clothes as the boys help with lighting and Stephanie takes the pictures.

Bluebird’s Tiktok features a lot of videos of her flipping around and laughing wildly as a few older villains run away yelling about the second coming of the first Robin. After every one of those videos another is posted of Nightwing bent over cackling at what the villains yelled. Everyone in Gotham is thrilled when it’s confirmed that Nightwing is actually the first Robin, all recognizing the cackle. A few videos feature the Batfamily arguing through body gestures without saying anything, she’ll flip the camera around to show her grinning and writing will pop up saying what they were arguing about. Most of the time is about getting food while on patrol, but one time Red Hood insulted Nightwings butt. The two most popular videos are one where she is a few feet behind Batman and all you see is his cape and head, and she has “Bruce Wayne???” written in. The second is Red Robin sitting in the back of an ambulance with a shock blanket around his shoulders.

Red Robin- What now? I’m in shock! Look I’ve got a blanket!

Batman- Red Robin!

Red Robin- And I just delivered twins while stuck in an elevator! Twins Batman!!

Batman turns and walks away silently while Red Robin looks at the paramedic.

Red Robin- Im going to regret that during training tomorrow.

The only time Bluebird makes noise during a Tiktok is when she is laughing wildly. She does this because both her Tiktoks are popular and she doesn’t want to take the chance of someone recognizing her voice. She is not worried about the wild laughter because she is calmer as Marinette but as Bluebird she lets herself be wild and carefree. Batman enjoys having Bluebird on patrol with him, her hero persona reminds him of when he and the first Robin started.

Marinette announces that her and Damian are finally dating in a Tiktok showing them on a date at the parks with Barbara and Dick as their 'chaperones’. The video shows her holding his hand walking behind him before she flips the camera and winks at it, in the background walking behind them is Dick pushing Barbara’s wheelchair, while looking down at her lovingly.

An hour later Marinette is recording a video where they had been pulled over by Commissioner Gordon himself. Dick is pale as he nods to everything Gordon says while Barbara is groaning refusing to even acknowledge her dad. Before the video cuts out she whispers, 'I forgot a lot of Gotham officers follow me, oops…’

The family also helped Marinette master the art of coming up with excuses and slip out without being noticed, for when she has to rush back to Paris.

The family celebrates their birthday together before having a Gala the night after celebrating it for the cameras. The family shows up wearing Marinette’s own designs and she is buzzing with excitement when multiple people ask for the designer’s information for commissions, they turn 14.

When summer is coming to an end Marinette really doesn’t want to leave but she knows she must. Marinette promises to visit for Christmas.

When she returns she is excited to see Alix, Nathaniel and Adrien at the airport with Gorilla to pick her up. Adrien smiles mischievously, telling her that his father agreed after Adrien mentioned that his friend was a rising Fashion designer, MDC. 

Marinette enjoys her first day back spending it with her friends. The next day she is slightly annoyed when Alya bursts into her room at 7 in the morning demanding details about her trip and if she met anyone famous.

Marinette decided in that moment that she was very thankful she never shared her Insta with Alya and that Alya doesn’t know about Tiktok. She does however indulge the girl telling her she had a lot of fun and tells her some of what she did. Alya is quick to tell her all about what the class did together and what she did over the summer. However her tune changes when she sees a few pictures of Adrien pinned to a board, and suddenly she’s once again trying to come up with ideas to get them together. At this point Marinette is thankful when her mother comes up, asking Alya to leave so that Marinette can help with chores.

The school year starts the same as always and Marinette decides to run for class president. She is surprised when she wins and names Nathaniel her vice president much to Alya’s annoyance.

Marinette also meets Jagged Stone only a month into the school year after designing glasses and an album cover for him. At first Jagged doesn’t realize the rockin’ girl that made his glasses was MDC until at a party when someone excitedly points out the MDC signature on the side. He begins talking to her more with her parents permission and takes her in as his new niece. Soon he is only wearing clothes that she makes.

Half way through the year Lila shows up. The class sans Mari, Adrien, Alix, Nathaniel, and Chloe are all taken by her immediately. Marinette is not there the day she arrives.Lila attempts to lie her way into Adrien’s graces using her Ladybug excuse. But Adrien quickly tells her that he doesn’t want to hear it, because there is no way Ladybug would let her defenseless or possibly disabled friends know her Identity out of fear they’d get targeted.

Lila is outraged that her lie failed, but she wants Adrien under her thumb and starts devising a plan for it to happen.

The next day Lila tries to charm Marinette when she is upset over her desk being switched without even asking her. When everyone heads out for lunch she quickly snatches up Marinette apologizing and selling her sob story of Jagged’s kitten. She is shocked when Marinette begins to laugh and tells her that it was a nice try but Jagged Stone has a crocodile named Fang because he is allergic to fur. Lila gets even madder and decides to just threaten Marinette telling her that she’d take away all of the class. Marinette just rolls her eyes and tells her good luck with that before walking away to join her friends.

When the four return from lunch they find Lila sitting and crying with the class surrounding her as Alya comforts her.

Lila is quick to claim that Marinette refused to listen to her when she tried to explain the seat switch and that instead she made fun of Lila’s disabilities. Alya is upset at Marinette and tells her that she is disappointed that her best friend would act like this and that she needs to give Lila a chance.

Marinette just signs walking back to her new seat and sits down, Adrien follows her up and sits next to her while Alix and Nathaniel take the bench in front of them.

Alya huffs continuing to comfort Lila until she finally stops fake crying, the rest of the class sits down in their seats and starts talking again. However they don’t talk to the four

As Lila is there she slowly learns more and more about Adrien and Marinette planning on getting Adrien under her thumb and to take Marinette out. She learns about Marinette’s huge crush, Alya’s words, on Adrien and that Adrien’s dad is so strict that he won’t even let him have a birthday party. She begins studying the two of them before making her final plans.

She attempts to get Marinette expelled but fails when the Principal insists that it must be a misunderstanding . Even when she starts crying and claiming Marinette is bullying her, the teachers do nothing. It isn’t until Chloe confronts her that she finds out Marinette is the top student in the school and a certified genius. Chloe smirks, informing her that if the school even attempted to claim she was cheating they’d not only come under fire, but they’d lose their funding from having her there.

Lila decides to just make the class hate Marinette while still trying to get Adrien. She is unable to get a foothold even when she manages to get Gabriel’s attention claiming Adrien is hanging with terrible people. However the moment she mentions Marinette’s name she is shut out. Gabriel telling her that Marinette has a higher standing than the daughter of an ambassador any day.

Lila’s anger gets her akumatized into Volpina, she goes after Marinette determined to hurt the girl in some way. She finds her at the skate park watching Alix practice. She creates an illusion of Adrien and has the illusion walk up to Marinette. The illusion begins to tear into Marinette claiming that she is a terrible person, and doesn’t deserve anything that she has, before telling her that they were no longer friends. She gets angrier when Marinette asks the illusion what her nickname for him was and smirks when the illusion doesn’t answer. Volpina gets so angry she just attacks Marinette swinging at her with her flute getting angrier when Marinette blocks each hit with her arms barely flinching until Chat Noir tackles Volpina away from her. Marinette is quick to run away, Alix following her. Soon after Ladybug joins them in the fight, once they defeat Volpina. Ladybug turns to find Lila crying claiming that she didn’t want to hurt Marinette but the girl had been bullying her. 

Chat Noir growls but Ladybug quickly stops him from doing anything. 

'I know you’re lying Lila. I suggest you stop lying, and have that video removed claiming to be my best friends. The only friend I have while in this mask is Chat Noir. You are putting yourself in danger by lying.’

Lila however just stops crying and galres at the heros huffing and storming away.

The next day everyone is talking about Lila taking another trip to Achu to visit Prince Ali. They get annoyed when Marinette asks Rose if she is going to email the Prince asking about her.

Eventually things return to slight normalcy and they only have to listen to Lila’s lies when she video chats the class.

A few weeks after she has left Adrien finds the Miraculous grimoire, he immediately brings it to Marinette and shows her. Once Tikki sees it she insists that they bring it to the Guardian so she and Adrien set off together finally meeting Fu. Half way through their conversation Adrien is called back home by Gabriel. Gabriel demands the book back and is deeply upset when Adrien says he lost it. Gabriel dismisses him and he destroys his room before akumatizing himself.

Meanwhile Marinette is tearing into Fu for giving them the Miraculous without any proper training. Soon after she gets a message from Adrien saying that Gabriel had been akumatized. She quickly transforms meeting up with Chat Noir on the way once they defeat The Collector they return to Fu and take pictures of the book. Marinette then heads to the Agreste Mansion with the book in hand. When Gabriel comes to the door she quickly introduces herself before handing the book over. 

“Adrien was really excited to share the book with me today while we had lunch at my home. However he forgot it in my room, sorry it took me so long to get the book here Mr. Agreste!”

Gabriel takes the book and thanks Marinette before questioning her and Adrien’s relationship. Marinette laughs softly telling him that Adrien is like a brother to her. He then asks why brother and not best friend. Marinette grabs the ring around her necklace playing with it gently. 

“Because my best friend is my boyfriend and my betrothed.”

Gabriel then issues an invite for her to come over more, saying that she is clearly a good influence on Adrien. Marinette thanks him before saying goodbye and leaving.

That night they all meet in their wearhouse to talk about it. Even though Adrien is distressed he agrees that his father is still their biggest suspect.

Marinette pulls Oracle and Batgirl into a video call as they all sort through Gabriel’s dealing since Emilie’s disappearance. They determine that he wants Tikki and Plagg for a wish relating to Emilie. Marinette pulls Adrien aside and they have a heart to heart.

“Do I want my mom back? Yes, more than anything, but she-My mom would never want this. She’d be so incredibly disappointed in my father for terrorizing the city she loves. She’d be disappointed in me for thinking for even a second to help my dad.”

Oracle looks into every dealing Gabriel has had while Batgirl focuses heavily on going through camera footage.

Oracle points out a few months before Hawkmoth started Gabriel paid the city to remove the camera from around his mansion. Batgirl shows them footage of the house before he paid the city off pointing out the window designed like a butterfly. Showing that the small middle section is designed to open. Oracle finds something big from a few months before Emilie disappeared. She found that Gabriel hired multiple workers to come and build an underground garden, paying them off so that they would never mention it. She also found he bought a pod specially designed for those in coma to keep them from dying.

They all start planning on how to take Gabriel down. The only reason they haven’t acted is for fear of his company. They don’t want it to fall and have millions lose their jobs. They also want more evidence to take to the police. Oracle hires someone to install a camera facing the window in order to get confirmation.

Adrien meets Kagami much the same way except Marinette confirms that she did win. She however gets akumatized when her mother brushes off her success. After being defeated, Adrien extends his friendship to her, and they slowly grow closer. Soon after Marinette meets Luka when he drops something off for Juleka. He helps her pick up the books she dropped and they are quick friends. Marinette can immediately tell that he is a meta and Luka is surprised but tells her that he can hear people’s soul songs.

A few weeks later Gorilla is akumatized after Gabriel thinks he is Chat Noir. Ladybug is easily able to save Adrien getting him to safety before defeating Gorizilla she tells Hawkmoth to watch out because they are on to him.

After this Luka invites Marinette to his family’s house boat during the music festival, when his mom gets akumatized Luka is quick to help Mari escape. Afterwards he tells her that he knows she was Ladybug and Adrien Chat Noir. Marinette brings him into their fold and when she does Adrien asks to bring Kagami.

Before the school year comes to the end the class meets Clara Nightingale. Clara becomes fast friends with Marinette and tries to get her to be Ladybug in her video. However Chloe has the shoot shut down and she is akumatized into Frightningale. After the fight Marinette encourages her to have everyone in the video wearing masks showing that they are all heros in their own way. Clara agrees and Marinette is very thankful that neither of her masks in her hero persona a black.

Adrien admits to Marinette that he has a slight crush on Kagami so Marinette enlists the help of Luka and together they go ice skating. While Kagami and Adrien are skating Luka and Marinette are calmly talking about the pair. Mari asks about their songs and Luka is silent for a second before smiling softly and telling her that their songs are beautiful together.

Two weeks before the end of the school year Lila returns to school. Once again the class is listening to everything she has to say.

She quickly convinces the class to exclude the four including Chloe from class plans over the summer. She is dumbfounded when the four don’t care. Once the school year is over the class only sees the four in passing and every time there is an unknown boy with them.

Lila gets pissed when Gabriel stops having her do photoshoots with Adrien and gets even more pissed when Adrien announces on Twitter that he is dating Kagami.

Halfway through summer the classes are talking excitedly about Fashion week in Paris, excited to see Adrien and Lila modeling. They are surprised when they arrive and Marinette is sitting in the front row with Nathaniel, Alix and four unknown boys and three girls. One of them in a wheelchair. When Audrey arrives she is greatly upset at the seating until Marinette and Cass politely offer her and Chloe their seats. Audrey calms down but is still upset at the slight Gabriel has given her. She accepts the seats and both girls get up, Marinette moves and sits on Damian’s lap leaning back against him as he wraps his arms around her waist. Cass goes to sit behind Jason but he gets up giving her his seat before sitting behind her. Marinette greets Chloe politely before introducing her group.

“You already know our classmates Chloe but this is my boyfriend Damian and his brothers and sisters. Richard, Jason, Cass, Tim, and Stephanie.”

Chloe is polite in return introducing her mother, Marinette nods politely

“Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bourgeois, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Some of my designs are being shown today along with Mr.Agreste’s”

Audrey sniffs slightly starring Marinette down before offering a curt greeting. She then attempts to call Gabriel only for her call to go straight to voicemail. She grows more and more angry as she sits in the stands. Half way through the show she gets up and storms out angry that a girl that is unknown got a front seat but not her. When she is akumatized she goes after Marinette, she is unable to fire her because Damian jumps in the way getting turned to gold instead. Marinette is quickly pulled away by Tim who gets her to a safe place encouraging her to transform. Adrien joins them a few minutes later. After they transform Chat Noir agrees to distract Style Queen while Ladybug gets four Miraculouses

Nathaniel- Trixx- Youkai

Alix- Fluff- Bunnyx

Kagami- Longg- Ryuko

Luka- Sass- Viperion

When the fives get back they discover that Chat Noir had to change back, and after he de-transformed Style Queen found him and fired him as a way to get back at Gabriel. They launch into action fighting her. Viperion and Bunnyx sit on the back burner watching the fight. Viperion periodically shifting back using second chance and Bunnyx jumping in to grab one of the others when he tells her. Once she is taken down Gabriel comes and apologizes to Audrey telling her he fired the person that gave her a second row seat. Gabriel then apologizes to Marinette and Damian for this mistake causing her to be attacked. Adrien hurries over quickly hugging the couple telling him that he is happy they’re both safe now. Audrey takes note of his clothes and comments that it’s far from Gabriel’s usual designs.

“Because it’s not this outfit that was designed by MDC herself. He and I did a collaboration. She designed all the male outfits and I the female.”

Audrey immediately jumps on him, admitting to knowing MDC.

“You know MDC? You know the Wayne family, along with Jagged Stone, and Clara Nightingale’s personal designer?”

Gabriel nods gesturing to Marinette who Adrien was still hugging. Tell Audrey that MDC had been standing right next to them along with the Wayne’s. Audrey is silent when she realizes she didn’t recognize the Wayne family while she was angry. She immediately extends the offer for Marinette to come to New York with her to grow her exceptional talent. She brushes Chloe off when her daughter is upset over her mother never taking her. Marinette however refuses to go before telling Audrey off for telling her own daughter she is not exceptional.

“She may be mean and a bit of a bully but Chloe is exceptional in her own way. I will never work with someone who treats their own family like dirt. Ya know I always thought she was just a mean person, but now that I see who her mother is, I can tell you raised her to act exactly like you.”

Marinette then walks away with her friends and the Wayne family following her along with Adrien. The next day Chloe shows up at the bakery and apologizes then thanks Marinette. Tell her that Audrey actually took what she said to heart and decided to stay in Paris to get to know her daughter.This starts a shaky friendship between the two

“Also why haven’t you told anyone you’re dating a Wayne??.”

“Alya is obsessed with famous people, how do you think she’d react to finding out I’m famous in America but also betrothed to the youngest Wayne.”

“You have a point but wasn’t she your best friend?”

“No she was a friend but honestly she never really listened to me. I mean she thought I was in love with Adrien.”

For the rest of the summer Chloe joins the group of friends and even though she is still mean they can tell she does care for them. Much like how Damian acts to the others except Marinette. Damian and Chloe actually enjoy getting into little arguments over different things.

They celebrate their birthdays at Le Grand Pairs at Chloe’s place Gabriel even allows Adrien to attend, while Marinette’s parents cater the party, they turn 15.

When summer ends the entire group is at the airport saying goodbye to Damian.

The school years start rather calmly with random akumas popping up but none particularly dangerous. It isn’t until halfway through the year when Heroes Day comes around and Hawkmoth akumatizes Lila allowing her to create the illusion of an akumatized Ladybug killing Chat Noir.

The fight gets so bad that Fu joins in desperation to help. However at the end of the fight he realizes that his time has been shortened. He proceeds to name Marinette and Adrien Guardians, telling them that he’ll shortly lose his memories and a few weeks later die. He tells him that they will not lose theirs unless they recreate the potion he was given.

A few weeks later Marinette is visited by a lawyer, Fu leaves her everything in his will. Marinette has enough money to last a lifetime.

Hawkmoth’s akumas are steadily getting stronger and it seems like Lila is getting akumatized every other month. The Miraculous Team begins to think that Lila is working for Hawkmoth, and after hacking her phone Oracle confirms that she has been. 

Before the end of the year Lila convinces the class to kick Marinette as their class president. Marinette steps down without a care however in front of the class she tears apart her notebook that had everything in it for the class’s end of the year trip. Telling them to have fun planning another trip, before turning to her friends. 

“Chloe, Alix, Nathaniel, Adrien, you’re coming to Gotham with me this year. We’ll let Kagami and Luka know when they come over today. You’re gonna love it Wayne Manor is beautiful, and we all get to stay there for the whole summer!”

Lila scuffs saying that her Damiboo would never let a bully like her into her house. She then tells the class that she was asked to keep it a secret for a while but her and Damian had been dating for three months.

They are startled when they hear Dick laughing from the doorway.

“My little brother is dating you, good one, especially since my brother has been betrothed since he was born.”

Alya immediately jumps to Lila’s defense demanding to know who Dick is. Causing him to roll his eyes before turning to Marinette. Telling her that he was taking them to the airport and that they’d be taking the jet to Gotham one their last day. Before he leaves Alya demands to know who he is.

“Richard Grayson-Wayne, now I’d appreciate it if you stopped telling lies about my family. Damian would never go out with you, he has been dating Marinette for almost two years now. Oh and Mari, I’ll let dad know your six friends will be coming with us.”

The class is stuned and Lila immediately starts crying, telling them that Damian must have lied to her. However Max, Juleka, Rose, Ivan, and Mylene no longer believe her.

When the class ends the group of friends leaving ignoring everyone excitedly talking about their trip.

Once back at Marinette’s they all relax talking about what they are going to do while there. The group is upset that Marinette and Batman won’t let them patrol Gotham but they don’t put up much fuss. Marinette tells them they’ll use Kaalki to get back and forth for fights and that while there they’ll be finalizing plans to take out Gabriel with the help of Batman.


	3. Side Info

The Batfamily’s reaction to Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
Bruce- He is the third one to know, because he is Batman. In reality it's because three days later he hears Damian and Mari talking about it on the phone. Bruce doesn’t like the idea of two 13 year olds fighting by themselves. He has a zeta beam immediately installed in Paris, and has news alerts sent to his phone for when Akuma attacks.  
Alfred- He is fourth to find out when he finds Bruce pacing back and forth in his office debating what to do. He simply points out that Paris isn’t their city, and that until the threat gets bigger or someone contacts the Justice League showing up will be unusual. He is totally chill on the outside but he is silently cursing the Order of the Guardians. You bet your applesauce that I am making him a former holder.  
Dick- When he finds out he is really excited for Marinette to be able to spread her wings. He gets worried after seeing the first couple fights and sees how woefully unprepared Chat Noir is compared to Ladybug. He helps Marinette find a fighting style that would suit Chat Noir. He also turns his news alerts for Paris on.  
Jason- Laughs his butt off for 20 minutes straight, Alfred has to get an antidote for Joker’s Laughing Gas. Once he calms down he has to stop himself from looking at pictures of them. He literally walks to a corner of the room and just stares at it. When asked why he was laughing he snorted and told them to never let Selina find out about Chat Noir. Before bursting into laughter again mumbling about cats and too much leather.  
Tim- He is the first to know about them. He had been awake for 72 hours straight at the point and was living off coffee. He already had a news alert set for Paris in case something happened like a bag storm or terrorist attack. He thought he was finally losing it when he got the alert and saw Marinette fighting with a blond and male version of Selina. The entire family was confused when he poured a pot of coffee down the drain. Then sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him till sleep finally took him. After he woke up he used one of his fake Identities to buy an unused warehouse in a part of Paris’ non tourist areas. He then looped all cameras in the area connecting them to a system so that if checked the police will not receive the tapes of Ladybug and Chat Noir leaving the building. He gives the address to Marinette after he has the place decked out with a security system and refurbished as her and her team's own version of the cave.  
Cass- When she finds out she is quite proud, especially when Ladybug uses a move that she taught her. After watching the first few fights she begins texting with Marinette. She encourages her to ask Damian and Bruce about patrolling with them when she is in Gotham next summer. She also helps Marinette pick out her name for when she is in Gotham.  
Stephanie- When she finds out she spends hours on the phone talking to Marinette and Tikki. She wants to know everything she can about Ladybug’s history and the Miraculous. She also agrees to begin going through all of Paris’ cameras to try and find where the butterflies are coming from.  
Damian- He is the second to know and is extremely proud of her, however he is not happy that she is partnered with Chat Noir. Especially when he sees videos of Chat claiming that they are soulmates. He encourages Marinette to put her foot down with Tikki over Chat Noir’s training and is happier when Adrien apologizes to both of them. He is still annoyed when both of them insist they are platonic soulmates. He is definitely jealous of the model and forms a anti-adrinette group with Nathaniel.  
Barbara- When she finds out she is quick to help Stephanie track the butterflies, and makes sure that Marinette’s ‘cave’ has one of the best computers. She also creates a folder building up more and more evidence on Gabriel Agrests’ terrible parenting. She is determined to get Adrien away from him. She decides that if Bruce doesn't adopt him she 100 percent is going to.


End file.
